


Something More

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Implied Smut, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Based on the Tumblr request "Hey! What about a story about Billy Russo being friends with benefits with a woman but he wants more?"





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Punisher or any of it's characters

“How long have we been doing this, now?”

You thought for a moment, dragging your fingers through his hair. It was a little after your birthday when you first slept together and now your birthday was coming back around in a few months. “Nearly 8 months. Something like that, I think. Why?” you hummed.

Billy trailed his fingers up and down your hips as he watched you. “I don’t know. I think I’m getting used to having you around.”

You frowned before you could hide it.

“I take it the feeling isn’t mutual,” he mumbled, rolling out of bed.

“Hey. Billy, wait.” You sat up, scooting to where he stood next to the bed. “I didn’t even say anything.”

“Well, you didn’t really have to. It was kinda clear on your face, Y/N.”

You looked at him for a second before you began to speak, and he interrupted you before you could get a word out. “Look, forget it. Forget I ever said anything, alright?”

He made to walk away, but you reached out to grab his wrist, gently pulling him back to you.

“What if I don’t want to?’ you asked, looking up at him through your lashes.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” you answered, trying to reassure him. “I mean, we’re practically a couple as it is. Not much would change,” you bargained.

“You mean it?” He licked his lips, cocking an eyebrow at you.

“I could prove it to you,” you smiled, suggestively biting your bottom lip as you pulled him back onto the bed with you.

“I think I’d like that,” He said before capturing your lips with his own.


End file.
